


Safe and Sound {OLIVERXLEN}

by fawnache



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, depression tw, swearing tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnache/pseuds/fawnache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver had always been pushed around by his peers. He was used to it. Yeah, it sucks, but there's nothing anyone can do about it. Well, that's until Kagamine Len steps into his life and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound {OLIVERXLEN}

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic and I am still learning about Vocaloid, so please be patient! Give me comments on how I can do better!! Thanks~!

Oliver was a very small, frail, boy, almost doll-like. He dressed differently than most; he wore a very long navy coat most days. His peers felt the need to grab it and drag him to the floor. Then, they would spit in his one good eye, laugh, and walk away. He was much different than the rest, hell, he was from London. He transferred to Northview High about three months ago. In that small amount of time he had been shoved into lockers every day, chased and beat up, and just treated in the cruelest way. Every day he would limp home and patch himself up. There a small bird waited in a cage for his arrival. Oliver would come home, throw himself onto his bed, and just lay there, tired from the long day. The bird would chirp after a short while and Oliver would get up and let him out and the bird, whose name is James, would rest on his master's shoulder. He would pet the small finch's head and smile weakly at him and gently clean up his wounds from the day, just to get more tomorrow. 

This went on for months until a blond boy, around the same age as Oliver, stood up for him.


End file.
